The Secrets
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Los secretos que mantiene Damian Wayne en su vida crecen en cantidad, sobre todo cuando conoce a una joven mujer, el problema sera cuando descubra que ella también tiene sus propios secretos
1. Chapter 1

Hay algún par de cosas para entenderme, no los divulgo con facilidad, pero alguno tiene suerte para descubrirlos, mis secretos o verdades, para entender la verdadera historia, la nuestra

La primera verdad de mi vida es que soy un Robin, uno de tantos, pero el mejor. Aunque el traje ya me esta quedando pequeño, no solo literalmente, aunque mi padre piensa que está bien para mí.

La segunda cosa es que mi padre es Batman y quiera o no es el que toma las decisiones, aunque a veces no se concreten, como yo. Yo no fui una decisión, algunos le dicen accidente, aunque en realidad es que fui planeado, solo que no por él.

Vivo en Gotham bajo su techo la mayoría de los días, tengo mi propio departamento, aunque él no lo sabe, se ocultar mis huellas lo bastante bien para que el de verdad no lo sepa. Es solo un lugar desordenado y oscuro donde puedo tomar un respiro, ni siquiera tengo refrigerador, llevo mi comida y con suerte tengo un cambio de ropa. El único que sabe es Grayson, el que de vez en cuando se pasa con lago para mí, cuando el ambiente es demasiado tenso como para ir a casa

Seguramente hay más cosas de mí, pero estas son las que más me marcaron en toda la vida, ser Robin y mi padre, hay muchas más cosas o eso creo. Tengo amigos, me han ayudado a tener la vida más normal que pude tenerse. Hemos salido a fiestas, conocido chicas, comer frituras y demás manjares, pero aun así sigo siendo Robin. Siempre tengo que volver a la capucha.

Bueno, aquí va la tercera verdad, es la que más me costara admitir en este momento, no me malentiendan, no es algo malo, no del todo. Bueno, la verdad es que me gusta una chica, es… bueno ella es linda, es diferente, aunque suena muy cliché. Ella es diferente por muchas razones, pero lo más importante es que ella es jefa de un grupo de la mafia.

-estas bastante distraído-hablo su amigo pelirrojo-digo ya sabes, bastante distraído, estamos jugando y yo te he matado 3 veces

-Wilkes, somos del mismo equipo

-pues no sabes lo divertido que es dispararte, Dami-dijo riendo- bueno quizás tu si sepas

-solo cállate -bufo molesto- Todd dice que estos juegos ayudan a desinhibir mis ganas de dispararle a la gente

-pues viniendo de Todd no sé si sea una buena idea, el sigue disparándole a la gente no?

-creo que menos…

\- ¿bueno? ¿la viste de nuevo?

\- ¿a quién?

La conocí en un museo, había tenido una semana horrible, había peleado con mi padre por una misión en la que por rara vez falle, había demasiados civiles, demasiadas vidas en riesgos para desviar mi mente de eso. Lo que causó una gran pelea, muchas discusiones, finalmente salí de casa queriendo dar un respiro, pero luego comenzaron a seguirme algunos periodistas, hasta que finalmente entre al museo de arte, una nueva exhibición estaba en Gotham y estaba casi vacío. Ahí estaba ella, la única espectadora de quizás una de las exposiciones de arte chino más impresionante que vi, sin contar las que vi en china. Tiene el cabello corto, tocando apenas sus hombros y levemente ondulado, de un color castaño claro, tenía un vestido negro y estaba tan asombrada mirando que jure en ese momento que en sus ojos pardos se derramaban lágrimas, ¿le acerque un pañuelo y ella lo tomo tranquila "no es acaso increíble… como solo un trozo de tela se vuelve arte?"

-como que a quien-dijo riendo- a Liv… Liv Marchetti, debe ser la mujer más loca por fijarse en ti

-ella no se fija en mí y yo no me fijo en ella-solo somos amigos… ni siquiera eso

-eres un idiota… crees que soy ciego?

Ella fue la que me dio su número, seguimos caminando por el museo ese día compartiendo una que otra palabra, se puso su sombrero me pidió mi número y se fue del lugar. No esperaba mucho de ella en realidad, no pensé que siquiera que miraría el número, pero ella me llamo al día siguiente, quería tomar un café conmigo e ir a otra exhibición en New York.

Esta era mucho más privada y un poco mas concurrida, parecía interesada en comprar arte, aunque trato de parecer lo más humilde posible, claro que ella sabía quién era yo. Pero yo no sabía absolutamente de ella

-la cosa es que estas distraído y esto 200% seguro de que es ella

-no va a gustarme una chica de la mafia, digo su familia es bastante criminal

-bueno fuera de la ley, es… pero ella no es mala, digo todo su grupo claro, prestan dinero y venden drogas, pero ella también tiene acciones en la bolsa, incluso tiene algunas tiendas y empresas además protegen más el sur de Gotham ¿no?... es decir, el crimen bajo considerablemente desde que ella se encarga ¿no?

-bueno… tienes razón, ella no es mala, pero no deja de ser mafiosa por eso… ella hace la ley

-respetando de manera medida la ley, no le vende nada raro a los niños ¿no?

-no, ella no sería capaz, incluso financia algunas escuelas, pero… aun así esto no es bueno

Esta es una verdad de ella, Olivia Marchetti, ella es jefa de una familia de la mafia, una red de mafia en realidad controla varias familias pequeñas, pero ella es la líder, sabe lo que hace, vende cosas solo a adultos y en medidas no mortales, nada peligroso exactamente, pero sigue vendiendo. También presta dinero y también terminan con la vida de algunas personas, extorsión y contrabando entre otras cosas, es su herencia familiar como la mia es Enterprise.

-es complicado-dijo el pelirrojo sonriente-pero es genial, sabes?

\- ¿Qué es genial?

-que te guste una chica… además ella es muy amable y se ve muy normal

-normal-sonríe levemente- ella es todo menos normal

-bueno, solo igual que tu

Al menos ella no corría con un pijama en las noches deteniendo criminales ¿abre detenido a alguien de su familia? Dicen que esconden su secreto tan bien, que nosotros con años de investigación recién sabemos quién es y no porque la delataran los de su propia familia, sino porque había algunos miembros de otras familias que habían visto su rostro. Hablaban de una italiana que siempre usa el mismo collar mostrándole con orgullo, es un guardapelo plateado bastante gastado y en forma de un tubo pequeño tallado, conmigo siempre lo trae escondido, pero lo he visto. ¿es muy poca evidencia? También hablan de que tiene unos lunares en la muñeca eso si son detalles exactos, pero a todos le llama la atención el guardapelo

-te está llamando

\- ¿que?

-puedes parar te estar durmiendo despierto, ella te está llamando por teléfono-dijo con un bufido molesto

-oh

Le mire un poco curioso, hace unos días no habíamos hablado, aunque ella no había dicho mucho, antes de eso. Finalmente pegue un suspiro y contesto, sonó un ruido a autos y ella lanzo un "espera solo un poco" y se escuchó una puerta cerrarse cuando ella volvió al teléfono

-perdona, Dami-dijo riendo- estaba tomando un taxi

-no tenías que llamar si estabas ocupada

-quería ser la primera en llamar… perdona tener el teléfono apagado

-bueno ya sabes… una semana no es tanto, no es como que este desesperado por hablar contigo

-no, solo unas 20 llamadas no es tan desesperado

\- ¿Qué querías? -dijo con un bufido

-quería decirte que acabo de volver de Italia… solo quería saber si querías pasar el rato

-bueno si… pero en la noche tengo una cosa, de la familia

-fiesta de caridad, lo se

-bueno si no es tan ocupada… ya sabes, pondré tu nombre en la lista, estará mi amigo Colin, ya lo conoces

-si es agradable, sonrió, bueno me pasare por ahí y traje mazapán para que comamos otro día, este lo hizo mi abuela, no como el horrible que probamos el otro día

-oye ¿no las chicas se demoran mucho en decidir esas cosas? Como vestirse y esas cosas ¿seguro que estarás a la altura?

-oh Dami-dijo riendo- esperas muy poco de mi ¿no?... solo busca a la chica más guapa con un vestido rojo

\- ¿seguro que vas a ser tú?

-veamos quien quedara sin palabras


	2. Chapter 2

Iba a quedar sin palabras sin importar que fuera, me gustaba esa era la verdad, aunque ella fuera de la mafia, solo trataba de olvidarlo, solo tenía que preocuparme de esas cosas cuando yo fuera Robin, en estos momentos no lo soy.

Otra verdad de mí, la cuarta, es que no me impresiono fácilmente ¿Por qué? No lo sé, creo que mi madre me enseño tantas cosas impresionantes que todo me parece bastante normal, ella me mostro el mundo, cruel y frio. Pero sorprendente eso no lo puedo negar

Aunque ella siempre lo lograba, a veces parecía tan extasiada con los lujos que era gracioso y otras veces se veía tan simple, recuerdo una vez que nos paseamos en el parque descalzos porque hacía mucho calor, ella incluso mojo sus pies en el lago. Compro una paleta de helado que era muy barata y solo sabores artificiales que tiñeron su boca de rojo, pero ella estaba tan feliz que no dije nada

-hasta ahora solo me han emocionado 3 chicas ¿y tú? -dijo Colin

-ninguna-suspira- bueno no es para tanto, sabes… seguro no aparece acaba de aterrizar

-eso es verdad, pero ella dijo que estaría aquí... seguro no la viste y está esperando su momento

Quizás ni siquiera aparecería, lo más probable es que estuviera muy cansada como para siquiera aparecer por aquí, claro que no, solo lo hizo para tenerme pendiente de ella. Bueno le funciono

-Damian…no voltees

Fue una reacción, voltee para ver de que se trataba, era ella, impresionante como dijo, con un vestido rojo que le ajustaba a su curvilínea figura, con los labios de un color rojo oscuro, el cabello en un bollo pequeño sonrió levemente al verme y se acercó contoneándose levemente. Mas de uno se volvió a verla, pero ella solo tenía ojos para mí, su collar de deslizaba por su cuello y se ocultaba en su vestido. Extendí mi mano y ella tomo la mia delicadamente para acercarse a mí y besar mis mejillas, se me quedo mirando un momento y dio un puchero antes de limpiar mis mejillas del colorete. Luego se acercó a Colin y beso sus mejillas dejándole con el rostro enrojecido, dijo que tres mujeres lo habían sorprendido, pero la verdad es que ninguno como Liv

\- ¿pensaste que no aparecería?

-pensé que estabas cansada

\- ¿y no pensaste que te sorprendería?

-la verdad que tu estrategia es bastante simple, el rojo es un color que sorprende-desvía la mirada

-bueno-dijo riendo- entonces no mires, voy a pasear y cuando se te pase lo engreído bailamos ¿sí?

Ella se volvió dejando ver su espalda, casi totalmente descubierta, me quede mirándole embobado, lo admito, eso no era nada raro, es la chica que me gusta, pero me fue imposible no quedarme mirándola. Colin se cubrió los ojos, siempre dice que no se puede mirar a la chica de un amigo y seguramente no podía por si mismo desviar la mirada.

La fiesta seguía normal, no la vi en un rato, y luego supe porque, había visto a alguien más en la fiesta, alguien que según ella era un conocido, pues quien más que el idiota de Todd, seguro que él sabía todo lo de la mafia, seguro que de ahí se conocía. Sali a dar un respiro a quitar de mi mente el trabajo, Todd y la mafia

Me quede un momento mirando la cuidad y fue cuando ella toco mi hombro y se quedó a mi lado con una leve sonrisa, la quede mirando un momento. No estaba seguro de que clase de cosa esperaba que le dijera, pero se quedó ahí esperando que dijera la primera cosa, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó quieta

\- ¿está bien tu abuela?

-bien como para hacer mazapán para ti, solo decía que quería verme, insistió tanto que finalmente fui a sorprenderla, no lo tenía planeado, pero creo que tenía que tener un respiro

\- ¿de qué?

-de mi padre, del trabajo, ya sabes, tú sabes cómo es

-creo, aunque mi escape está a menos de 1000 kilómetros

-Italia no esta tan lejos-dijo riendo- solo dijo que tuviera cuidado con el chico blanco de américa

-técnicamente no soy 100% americano mi mama es … egipcia

\- ¿enserio? -dijo sorprendida-por eso el color

\- ¿que?

-tu piel, ese color me gusta… sabía que no eras como tu padre… no es por menospreciar a tu padre, pero de vez en cuando solo parece un muchacho interesado en mujeres jóvenes-bufa molesta-creo que en un momento me estuvo mirando, no me agrada

-sabes… pensé que eras interesante-sonrió levemente- pero creo que ahora, simplemente me impactaste, no sabes cuantas personas intentan llegar a mi alabando a mi padre

-bueno, pues para que sepas jamás digo tu apellido, porque creo que eres genial así, Dami, me gustas así, siendo Dami y no el chico rico

Me acerque temerario y la bese, se quedó sorprendida, fue solo un toque al principio, hasta que pude tomarle de la cadera acercándola levemente, comencé a rodearla con mis brazos y sentí su suave espalda, su piel tersa y fría lo que hizo que mis manos cálidas le dieran un escalofrío. Se movió lentamente con sus brazos para tocar mis rostros mientras nuestros labios comenzaban a moverse lentamente. No podía creer esa sensación que me invadía de calor, de alegría que me invadía de golpe con cada toque de la mujer.

Lentamente me separé de ella con la respiración agitada, seguro que ese beso había durado mucho más de lo que sentí, porque para mí fue solo un segundo. Quería acercarme de nuevo, pero ella se veía muy sorprendida, con las mejillas rojas, acerco su mano para limpiar mis labios que seguro tenían un color rojizo de los suyos

-pensé que me estabas diciendo que te gustaba

-te dije que… oh, entiendo-dijo soltando una risita-creo que lo dije

\- ¿no fue así?

-bueno, si me gustas, pero no pensé que ibas a besarme de inmediato, pensé que ibas a decir algo como, tú también me gustas o algo por el estilo

\- ¿no fue lo que dije con ese beso?

-entonces, diablos si que te gusto mucho

De pronto ella se estaba moviendo lentamente, estaba bailando conmigo, y apenas reaccioné me moví con el ritmo de la musica que sonaba a lo lejos, creo que esta es otra verdad. Odio bailar, esa es importante, porque antes me parecía lo más tedioso que una persona podía hacer, pero ella lo hacía mucho menos irritable, con ella podía olvidar cualquier problema, eso era lo que más me gustaba, era mi mundo aparte

-p-perdonen! -dijo Colin apresurado-Dami tu padre te está buscando, hace mucho, parece… bueno molesto

-demonios

-Dami, ve tranquilo, yo ya pensaba volver a casa, tengo mucho que desempacar, pero mañana, podemos ir por el almuerzo, ven con nosotros Colin, traje algunos dulces

-solo para los dulces… luego siguen con sus cosas-mira al pelinegro-oh… bueno los dejo despedirse, hay una chica griega que solo sabe beber y bailar así que …

Cuando el desapareció ella se volvió a mirarme, estaba sonriendo tan enormemente que pensé que me quedaría atascado así, tome su rostro y volví a besarle, creo que nunca había sonreído tanto como en ese momento. Ella finalmente se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y camino hasta la salida no sin volver a limpiar mis labios de su color que ya se había desvanecido, pero con tan solo unos pasos se volvió a mirarme y dijo

-Realmente me gustas-sonrió levemente- l-lo siento tenía que decírtelo

-d-descuida-dijo sonrojado- también me gustas… de verdad


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿vamos a comenzar a salir?

-esta Colin aquí podemos no hablar de eso ahora-dijo ella comiendo de su helado-

-podrían no mirarse así mientras estoy comiendo, por dios, estoy comiendo

-tenemos que hablar pronto

-ok, ¿puedo comer mi helado primero?

Quizás ella sabía quién era yo, claro que lo sabía seguro tenía un montón de espías, quizás sabia más de lo que yo esperaba, o quizás solo va a decirme que ella es, bueno, jefa de la mafia. Estaba bastante nervioso y Colin se dio cuenta, se apresuró en comer y se fue. Ella me quedo mirando un segundo y le dije que nos fuéramos a algún lugar más privado, la guie hasta mi pequeño apartamento, ella acepto aun seria, con la expresión intranquila.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos al entrar, había esperado que quisiera hablar, había ordenado un poco, pero ella parecía demasiado cómoda sentándose en la cama con las piernas recogidas como si fuera a meditar, me senté frente a ella en la cama. Suspiro largamente y aparto su sombrero, siempre lo llevaba, incluso a veces gafas de sol, solo a veces.

-sabes quién soy yo, lo se… y yo sé quién eres tú, por eso, debemos terminar ahora

-ni siquiera hemos comenzado algo

-por dios, Dami… incluso fue mágico como nos conocimos, nosotros nos conocimos en un museo, en medio de la belleza, nos encontramos…. Admítelo fue un poco

-fue genial-sonrió levemente- no entiendo por que…

-porque estas en peligro, tu identidad está en peligro porque yo soy… yo soy jefa de los Marchetti

-y yo soy Robin, estamos los dos en peligro

\- ¿no rompe alguna clase de voto?

-eres como Red Hood, un mal necesario

-eso no sonó nada alentador

-al menos… al menos intentémoslo

\- ¿hasta que uno muera?

\- ¿no habrá valido la pena? -sujeta su mano- creo que esto es más que coincidencia ¿sabes? Usualmente no soy muy creyente, pero eres la persona en la que confié más rápido, es decir sabes todo de mí, excepto que era Robin

-siento que eso es mucho de ti, más de lo que crees

-créeme antes lo era, era todo para mí, hasta que un día simplemente, creo que me di cuenta

Esa es la quinta o sexta verdad, de mí, no estoy seguro, pero un día simplemente me di cuenta de que era más que el hijo de mi padre, y estoy seguro de que ella también tuvo que pasar por eso, somos algo más, tenemos mucho más potencial de lo que ellos creen.

Ella lanzo una pegajosa risa, tome de sus manos y me acerque temerario, no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera ella en todo el día, solo quería tenerla ahora para mí. Ella no se resistió a nada, aunque me dijera que era peligroso era más que obvio que queríamos esta juntos.

-cuando pensaba hablar contigo me dije a mi misma que no iba a hacer esto contigo-suspira- eres un idiota Dami

-oye, yo no te obligue en ningún momento-dijo besándole-además ¿estuvo tan mal?

-no… no dije eso-hablo riendo-vamos a tomarnos en serio esto… digo seguimos siendo un riesgo

\- ¿realmente somos un riesgo? sé que su código de honor es mucho más… fuerte que el nuestro

-nadie traiciona a nadie, ni siquiera los líderes del sector oeste, los único que serían capaces serian… bueno los más rudos de Gotham e incluso eso no es tan probable, nadie se arriesga a un problema con ustedes, no a menos que valga la pena

-eso dices tú, pero yo atrapo muchos idiotas

-bueno… que te parece si solo somos Liv y Dami-le mira- ya sabes, el trabajo fuera de nosotros… es decir

\- ¿algún día te retiraras?

-claro que si, debo tener un sucesor… incluso debo conseguirlo pronto, en caso de algo malo ¿y tú?

-bueno pienso cambiarme el traje, pero no sé si pueda dejarlo no pronto al menos, hasta que todo esté bien

-eso nunca va a pasar… pero creo que a ti te gusta, ser un vigilante ¿no?

-me gusta… pero sabes, creo que a ti no te gusta ser de la mafia

-no me malentiendas he tenido muchos beneficios, pero no es nada agradable, pero estoy mejorando las cosas…. Tu sabes que yo…

-yo también lo hice, mi madre me enseño…-le mira- creo que no es necesario hablar de eso no aquí

\- ¿de verdad vives aquí? Ni siquiera tienes un refrigerador ¿Cómo lavas tu ropa?

-voy a casa

-oh suena a que en realidad no puedes vivir solo-dijo riendo

\- ¡tú tampoco lo haces!

-es diferente, cuido un montón de revoltoso, en cambio tú eres uno...

Ella hablaba y hablaba y yo no podía parar de escucharle, aunque lo que dice es casi imposible, mantener nuestras vidas separas, es nuestra mejor opción, al menos para mí suena lo mejor posible, no puedo sacarle de la mafia, pero ella parece segura con lo que hace. Hablo de Todd brevemente, como lo había predicho, él estaba trabajando con ella de vez en cuando, información o trabajos por dinero, es mejor que pedirle a mi padre, en todo caso. Ella habla animada de muchas inversiones, totalmente legales, donde pone a miembros de su familia capacitados a trabajar, no tiene para nada la visión que esperas de una jefa de la mafia. Habla poco de su padre, pero si de su abuela, una vieja anciana que vive en Italia, que a duras penas aprendió para llamarle a diario por internet y hablar en italiano, su lengua materna.

Pasamos la tarde en mi departamento, juntos hasta que es hora de que yo vaya a trabajar al igual que ella, se cubre con su sombrero y me besa antes de alejarse. Mire por la ventana para verla tomar un auto, alguien se baja abrirle la puerta y ella ríe ante un comentario, se vuelve a verme y se despide con un leve movimiento antes de desaparecer

-tienes que estar demente, mocoso

-cállate Todd

-digo, Oli parece de las chicas… tú sabes, más interesantes, pero esos son errores que yo cometo, no tú... se supone que tienes que ser un chico bueno

-se salta las generaciones

-bien jugado-suspira- solo, no lastimes a mi jefa, ella sabe romper huesos y dislocar otros-sonrió- yo creo que te ganaría en un duelo de espadas, una Jian

\- ¿china?

-bueno, tiene una obsesión, aunque la Jian tiene mejor movimiento, sobre todo siendo mujer, no me malentiendas sé que tú eres de usar Katanas, pero ella es mejor

\- ¿obsesión?

-no la conociste en una exhibición china?

-si… de hecho si, y nuestra segunda cita fue comida china

-deberías verla cuando toma su papel-dijo riendo- de verdad, es increíble

-podrías dejar de hablar de mi novia Todd

-bueno ella es mi jefa ¿no?

Jefa, ella era la jefa de Todd, en sus momentos de no tanta lucidez, según dicen los demás. Creo que simplemente ignora el hecho de todo lo que hace Liv por su familia, por su comunidad, mantiene las otras familias de la mafia a raya, mucho mejor que nosotros.

Ella lo atrapo un día, fue ella misma, lo dejo inconsciente y lo llevo hasta donde estaba el cuartel general de su familia, amarrado a una silla, solo con una mano libre para comer la lasaña que había frente a él, la que ella también comía.

 _-sabes, Red Hood, dicen que la lasaña solo puede hacerlo una verdadera mujer italiana ¿no lo crees?_

 _\- ¿veneno es tu ingrediente secreto?_

 _-en realidad es un poco de nuez moscada y canela-le mira- por favor come, no deberías rechazar la comida que fue tan bien preparada_

Ella no lo amenazo, no lo obligo a nada, solo lo hizo sentarse con ella a comer, le hablo de planes y trabajos para él, y por el dinero que le ofreció, él no se iba a negar jamás. Siempre pensé que tenía una chica, lo llamaba de vez en cuando y el sonaba muy amable incluso reía y sonreía, jamás pensé que sería mi novia en el futuro, y no de él.

\- ¿Qué?

-si vamos a la playa

\- ¿playa?

\- ¿estas escuchándome?

-creo que puedo ausentarme… unos días ¿pero tú puedes?

-tengo un buen consejero y mi primo está entrenando ¿puedes estar listo en una hora?

-que?

-sabes, no puedo planear las cosas con mucha antelación, sabes, por eso… ¿podemos irnos ya?

\- ¿estas entrenando a alguien?

-puedo irme ahora con o sin ti…

-40 minutos ¿vamos a la playa?

-vamos a un lugar caluroso, no me gusta tanto estar en este frio Gotham, sin nieve ni lluvia no vale la pena


	4. Chapter 4

Grecia, un lugar totalmente mágico ante mis ojos, a menos así lo pensaba cuando ella agarro mi mano y caminos en el viejo empedrado, me guiaba como si conociera el lugar como su palma de la mano. Ella me miro un momento, estaba aturdido, hace solo un par d horas estábamos en mi departamento disfrutando un agradable momento y ahora estábamos en otro continente disfrutando del sol de Santorini.

Ella se metió entre las calles para finalmente llegar a una casa, afuera había una señora barriendo, ella se le acerco y hablo griego con tanta fluidez que me sorprendí, la señora finalmente se fue y ella entro tranquila, era una pequeña casa, no tenía muchos muebles ni muchas cosas, pero era acogedora, ella llevo su maleta escaleras arriba llamando emocionada. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro acostándose mirando una lampara con estrellas de papel que se movían con el viento, me acosté a su lado mirando las mismas estrellas de papel

-bienvenido

\- ¿Cómo?

-esta es… mi verdadera casa

-pensé que sería con tu abuela

-no… me recuerda mucho la familia y el deber, esta soy yo, en una pequeña casa en Santorini, en unos años más espero-sonrió- no quiero más Gotham… aunque debo ser consejera de mi sucesor un par de años, hasta que todo este estable

\- ¿de verdad? ¿vas a irte?

-bueno no es un plan que piense seguir, obviamente puede tener cambios, no me malentiendas no pienso obligarte a quedarte conmigo

-no.… solo

-lo se… pero no pensemos en eso-dijo emocionada-quiero tomar el sol, vamos ponte un poco más relajado y vamos a la playa

En realidad, no me gusta mucho la playa, quizás es porque no estoy acostumbrado a ir, pero ella parecía lo bastante emocionada saltando en el agua, salpicando y riendo que ni siquiera pensé mucho en eso. No soy lo bastante infantil como para estar saltando, pero el solo hecho de verla jugar me divertía "quizás no está mal divertirse de vez en cuando" me dije a mi mismo, pero creo que aun soy muy serio.

Luego se acostó al sol y yo a su lado bajo una sombrilla, se notaba lo diferente que éramos, prefiera estar escondido bajo mi sombrero mientras ella tomaba el sol tranquilamente, finalmente se deslizo a mi lado y me beso sonriente

\- ¿disfrutando la vista?

\- ¿Cuándo días nos quedaremos?

-solo dos ¿piensas en el trabajo?

-si… perdona, es que…

-oh, lo sé Dami, por eso te traje aquí, más que quiera pasar el tiempo contigo claro está, pero me refiero, realmente necesitas un suspiro, llevas siendo… el otro desde los 10 años ¿no?... sin descanso más que para recuperarte

\- ¿estos respiros son recurrentes?

-no tanto como me gustaría, uno al mes seria decir mucho, 1 cada dos o tres creo, tengo más de un escondite, pero este es mi favorito y quería que lo conocieras

-espero poder acompañarte más que una vez

Pasamos dos días sorprendentes, ella parecía más feliz de lo que la había visto desde que nos conocimos. Estábamos arreglando nuestras maletas cuando me miro con una risa traviesa, estaba un poco cansado como para seguirle el juego asi que desvíe la mirada, pero no era eso. Simplemente siguió guardando sus cosas como si nada, pero yo sabía que planeaba algo. Ya en el avión, ella se acomodó sonriente, mirándome tranquila hasta que finalmente cuando despegamos me dijo

-vamos a hacer una pequeña parada, antes de ir a Gotham

\- ¿tenías miedo de que dijeras que no?

-solo me aseguraba

-sabes que puedo saltar desde aquí?

-no lo harías

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

-a Florencia

-… Liv creo que dijiste Florencia, pero creo que no estaba escuchando

-oh, si bueno, eso dije Dami… la cosa es que será una visita rápida, solo vamos a cenar, no te gustará quedarte ahí

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-bueno, mi abuela quiere conocerte, en primer lugar, luego tengo un asunto de la familia, del que no serás parte

\- ¿Cómo qué no? -frunce el ceño

-tenemos un acuerdo

No mezclar las vidas, la única promesa que de verdad tengo con mi novia, pero no sabía en ese momento que iba a romperla, más pronto de lo que habíamos pensado.

Llegamos por la tarde y ella parecía tan amigable con todos, al menos ahora entendía lo que decía, aunque ella no dudo enseñarme un poco de griego "algún día lo necesitas" me dijo. Aunque ella me hizo usar unas gafas y un sombrero, quería que pareciera lo menos posible a un Wayne, no quería a nadie hablando de eso, era porque ahí ella, era la jefa Marchetti.

Se detuvo cuando un chico se acero a ella "bella mia" cuando todos la llamaban jefa, frunció el ceño mientras que ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos disculpándose con una sonrisa antes de seguir caminando

-no te preocupes, realmente no le gusto

\- ¿Cómo?

-puedo sentir tu instinto asesino donde sea, Dami… ellos saben quién soy, todos en Florencia, solo quieren poder, el poder que yo puedo dar

-pero tu familia es americana

-oh Dami solo es una división pequeña ¿o acaso crees que esto es un juego? -dijo riendo- tenemos tantas divisiones como tu padre tiene protegidos

Diablos, eso sonaba a muchos ¿acaso ella era solo jefa de la división América? ¿había más que Gotham? Pero ella no me iba a responder, tendría que esperar a llegar a Gotham, donde la lealtad de Todd era un poco más cuestionable.

Finalmente llegamos a una casa tan normal como los otros y ella entro tranquila gritando por la búsqueda de su abuela cuando una anciana muy vieja apareció y tomo el rostro de Liv con una sonrisa amplia y beso sus mejillas. Luego se acercó a mi mirándome detenidamente, "flacucho" "muy serio" "parece un grissini tostado" o al menos creo que eso dijo de mí, ella dijo riendo que yo era amable y un buen hombre, uno adecuado. La mujer se relajó antes esas palabras y me volvió a mirar

-Damian Wayne, es un placer-dijo el pelinegro

-María di Fiore, pero tú puedes llamarme nona

\- ¿di Fiore?

-ella es la madre de mi madre, Dami… vamos, jamás se hace esperar a una mujer italiana hambrienta

-eso es cierto-dijo la anciana-pasa Dami, hay mucha comida para que dejes de ser un grissini tostado

\- ¿de verdad me dijo grissini tostado? -dijo a la mujer en ingles

-si te dijo-sonrió la mujer- eres un lindo grissini tostado


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno como había dicho antes, mi novia y yo teníamos un trato, mantener nuestras vidas profesionales, separadas. Y como también dije íbamos a romper esa promesa antes de lo cualquiera hubiera esperado.

-vas a esperarme aquí solo son dos horas, aprovecha de descansa, llegaremos a Gotham en la mañana listos para que entres al trabajo, pedí un traje-sonrió- uno bueno

\- ¿dices que mis trajes no son buenos? -dijo alzando una ceja

-no dije eso, dije que era un bueno, no significa que los demás sean malos, son regulares, un poco ásperos quizás

-voy a acompañarte, esa llamada sonó a problema

-bueno problemas son, pero debo decírtelo, mi querido grissini, que, por nuestro acuerdo, prefiero que te quedes aquí

-voy a ir contigo Liv, no hay discusión

-tu no entiendes, pequeño grissini-dijo la abuela- mi pequeña flor murió por querer estar junto al padre de mi Oliva

\- ¿Qué?

-mi madre murió en el escape de un ataque enemigo en una reunión como esta

-tú sabes quién soy… sabes que no puedo quedarme fuera de esto-le dijo el pelinegro- nona confié en mí, voy a protegerla

-se quién eres-dijo la anciana- se lo que eres, peor no vas a ir de rojo y verde

Me hicieron colocarme un poleron negro y la capucha junto con un antifaz, parecido al mío, se notaba que tenían equipo suficiente. Liv apareció en el pasillo con un sombrero, con un vestido negro ajustado, con una chaqueta y con guantes, tenía la piel un poco más oscura y con una sonrisa hablo, con la voz un poco diferente

\- ¿Cómo?... sin tocarte las cuerdas vocales?

-es una cinta que las oprime, pero no se ve -sonrió levemente- no me llames Liv, ahora eres mi ayudante, jefa o signora

-signora- sonrió levemente- vámonos

-la jefa jamás llega tarde, los demás llegan temprano

Entramos por un callejón y ella iba delante de mí, entro por una vieja puerta donde ya la esperaban saludándole respetuosamente, entramos a un viejo restaurant en una mesa había algunas personas esperando por ella para sentarse. Eran un poco mayores que ella, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que eran adultos, algunos con marcas y cicatrices, ella se acercó a la cabecera y yo le moví la silla para que se sentara, cuando ella recién se acomodó los demás se sentaron. Me quede a su lado, escuchando lo que decían, ella hizo una señal con la mano y le trajeron una taza de café

\- ¿Cuál es el real problema?

-necesitamos más fondos, tenemos que terminar con esto ahora o vamos a perder el territorio-dijo un hombre con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿fondos? -dijo ella divertida- ya invertimos en eso ¿al menos intentaron llegar a un acuerdo?

\- ¿paz? -dijo otro divertido-siempre hablando de paz

-esa es la idea, ya que la policía no funciona nosotros tratamos de hacer todo moverse ¿no? -sonrió levemente- vamos a darte, pero no todo lo que quieras, yo iré en 3 días a Rusia e iré a ver la situación, no esta tan mal si viniste hasta aquí

-es necesario que vengas, querida prima-dijo el hombre- un buen ojo es necesario para terminar con esto

-vas a romper algunas manos? -dijo el gracioso- ¿o quizás unos huesos?

-los que sean necesarios-dijo ella- esa familia está causando problemas en Rusia desde hace mucho tiempo

-prima también tenemos el asunto de los vigilantes-hablo ahora una mujer- esos chicos ya me tienen cansada, sobre todos los chicos que tiene que ver con tu murciélago

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el murciélago?

-dicen que es parte de sus niños-golpeo la mesa- tienes que terminar con esto

-los murciélagos no me importan lo más mínimo, yo he tenido que enfrentar a sus verdaderos niños y puedo con ellos, incluso tengo uno ayudándome, ustedes saben que deben mover bien sus cartas

-pero signora

-somos una organización bien planeada Rita, hasta donde yo recuerdo no somo niños tontos peleando, somo la familia Marchetti ¿quedo claro? -dijo seria

-entendido signora

Ella sonrió levemente y se levantó, todos saltaron a prisa de sus sillas y se reverenciaron levemente para que finalmente ella se retirara, yo la seguí un paso atrás hasta que estuvimos lejos de aquel lugar. Subió a un taxi y se quitó el parche que tenía el parche en su garganta, era solo una fina línea de un color pálido, por eso se había oscurecido su piel, ahora tenía una pequeña línea surcando su cuello.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y subimos rápido al avión que nos esperaba, nuestras vacaciones habían terminado con un extraño giro en nuestra relación, ella se limpió la cara en el baño, se veía mucho más fresca y ahora con un pantalón ajustado y una polera claro. Se sentó a mi lado y me quedo mirando curiosa

\- ¿estas asustado?

-pareces la mujer fuerte que me enamoro, esa es la verdad

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo riendo

-te veías muy bien-dije abrazándola- y creo que si te hubieras visto solo un poco cohibida quizás eso me hubiera asustado

-eres un romántico

-eres exactamente como pensé

-pensé que ibas a lanzarte encima de mis primos

-pensé en hacerlo y luego pensé que tu m materias

-es una falta de respeto así que ni siquiera se te ocurra atacar a alguien de mi familia

-lo intentare

Lo único que pudo darme un poco de energía era un buen café, una gran taza llena de infusión para mantenerme despierta ¿y cómo iba a dormir con ella a mi lado?, los dos solos en un avión privado.

Colin me miro sonriente, mientras que yo estaba más que cansado, solo quería que el día terminara pronto mientras que el solo quería escuchar de nuestra "escapada romántica" pero alguien también quería escuchar de eso, mi padre

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿de qué hablas?

-Damian, la vi en la fiesta, era mi fiesta, se quien entro y quien no

-es una amiga, Todd la conoce él te dirá que es solo una chica

-dijo que era una pequeña empresaria

-tiene un par de tiendas con su familia, nada extraño para ti ¿o sí?

\- ¿es tan serio?

-solo fue un corto viaje ¿no estoy de vuelta ya?

No dijo nada, eso nunca era bueno, iba a investigarla e iba a saber que ella era jefa de la mafia y también iba a regañarme, pero yo no la dejaría, por nada del mundo. Aunque me quitara a Robin, creo que por mí mismo podría ser alguien más, alguien mejor a Robin

Aquí va otro secreto mío, ¿séptimo? Ya no quería ser más Robin, no podía seguir siendo uno de los niños del murciélago. Si esa frase me quedo pegada, no soy un vigilante, soy el hijo de Batman, uno de sus niños, no tengo mi propia identidad, quiero ser más que un traje heredado.

\- ¿Qué?

-es un plan a largo plazo, solo quería que lo supieras

\- ¿vas a dejar? ... dejar de ser tu

-no, este soy yo… alguien pronto

-eres alguien-sonríe- solo pensé que te gustaba ser Robin

-me gusta ayudar a las personas, hacer algo por el mundo… ¿sabes?

-si-sonríe- bueno… -le mira- está muy bien Dami… solo no sé qué decirte, creo que es increíble, pero no quiero que pienses que no me gustaba Robin

-gracias Liv-le besa- siempre puedes hacerme sentir mejor… sé que dijimos

-oh, lo sé -le toma el rostro-pero es parte de nosotros, termino eso, vamos a hablar de nuestro trabajo, solo de vez en cuando, cosas importantes como esta

Llegue a casa, la mansión, lleno de una sensación agradable, la que sentía siempre al dejar a Liv, ella cargaba una batería en mí, me dejaba tranquilo lo suficiente hasta verla de nuevo, a veces me sentía culpable por eso, ella me daba más de lo que podía dar. Pero mi padre quería que eso no fuera así, él ya sabía quién era ella y me detuvo en la oficina, la oficina de mi abuelo, donde más parecía aun ser de él que de mi padre, ni un solo objeto había cambiado. Me llamaba a que nos reuniéramos aquí solo para tener un poco de apoyo moral invisible, sabía que Alfred se pondría de mi lado

\- ¿tengo que en serio nombrar?... solo digamos que hay una aquí en casa ahora

-no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella es jefa de la mafia

\- ¿y?

-Damian

-no, padre… es suficiente de esta insulsa conversación, no voy a hablar más de Liv ¿entendido? No contigo al menos

\- ¿y si ella te intenta sacar información?

\- ella ni siquiera se mete con nosotros

-sabes que hace cosas delictuales

\- ¡mantiene más a Gotham que tú! -bramo molesto- créeme quizás sean cosas malas, pero al menos intenta mejorar ¿nosotros que hacemos? ¡ellos vuelven a escapar! ¡vuelven a matar personas!

-hablas como si quisieras matar personas, de nuevo

-no, no quiero-baja la mirada- solo quiero mejorar las cosas y puedes ser todo un detective padre, pero no estas arreglando las cosas

-ella es una criminal

Lo es, lo sé, no tienes para que recordármelo. ¿o acaso era necesario decirlo? A veces solo quiero correr de esto, es decir, esto cansa, mi padre y su presión. Quisiera un poco de libertad, esos escasos días con Liv fueron suficiente para darme cuenta de que necesito un poco de espacio, de mi padre.

La noticia de mi novia se esparció rápidamente y el primero en tocar mi ahora oficial puerta fue Grayson, había traído comida para pasar un poco de "tiempo de hermanos" luego llego Drake y Todd, a lo que no tardo tampoco en aparecer Colin. Me mostro un mensaje de texto que el había escrito "tu novia me dio trabajo" y sonríe animado, había estado mucho tiempo buscando trabajo como maestro y no había dado resultado, pero Liv tenía contactos, muchos, a decir verdad

\- ¿es la chica? ¿la de la fiesta? -pregunto Tim

-podemos pedir pizza-dijo el pelirrojo- creo que mejor comida china

-lo siento Colin, no sabía que vendrían todos a mi intervención-hablo Grayson

-oh Grayson, aquí todos hemos estado con chicas malas, además ella ni siquiera es mala

\- ¿¡la conoces?!-dijo Grayson

-es su jefa-hablo Tim antes de comenzar a pedir comida

\- ¿alguien aquí no la conocía aparte de mí? ¿Colin?

-la conocí hace tiempo, de hecho, estábamos de compras-sonríe

\- ¿fueron de compras? -dijo Jason curioso-acaso eres su nuevo asistente

-solo somos amigos-dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido- es divertido salir con Liv

-me cansa su conversación… si tienes de verdad preguntas, háganlas

\- ¿la amas? -dijo Grayson, dejando a los demás en silencio

-si-dijo tranquilo- es ella, ella es la chica con la que pienso estar, no me importa lo que ella haga… no tengo el derecho de juzgarla por quien es, así me gusta

Al Ghul era un nombre que siempre eme perseguiría, Octava verdad, yo soy y siempre en mi vida va estar ese otro yo, Damian Al Ghul, no soy digno de juzgarla porque yo alguna vez fui un criminal. Mate muchas personas, trafique armas y otras cosas, amenace vidas como me daba la gana y en cambio, aunque ella está haciendo lo que sea que haga esta intenta siempre ser mejor persona


	6. Chapter 6

-tienes que escuchar atentamente esto Colin

-ok-dijo aturdido- ¿qué sucede?

-es solo… en caso de emergencia, sabes que Liv ha estado muy ocupada

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-sal de tu trabajo ahora, te conseguiré otra cosa, te lo digo enserio

-tienes que estar bromeando-dijo con el ceño fruncido

No lo estaba, me hubiera gustado, pero la cosa no estaba bien, para nada bien. Primero la familia de Liv, la mafia Marchetti está teniendo problemas con espías, algunos muy buenos, apostaría incluso que eran tan entrenados como nosotros o ella. Luego, gracias a los espías, comenzaron las amenazas, los problemas cada vez iban creciendo en la mafia lo cual nos hizo involucrarnos, la guerra termina con el amanecer, es una parte de su trato ahora.

La guerra comenzaba a causar estragos, tratábamos de detenerla, pero solo querían una cosa, quitar a Olivia Marchetti de Gotham, pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer por nada del mundo.

-solo tú vas a saberlo, nadie mas

\- ¿tu plan? ¿el plan de respaldo?

-voy a llevarme a Liv, quiero que aprendas estos nombres ¿de acuerdo? de memoria, jamás los escribas ni los digas en voz alta

-d-de acuerdo

-Batticaloa, Elista, Sanya, Vacaria, Bayonne, Charlottetown, Thera, Mangareva, San gimignano, Armant

 _Batticaloa, Sri Lanka - Elista, Rusia - Sanya, China – Vacaria, Brasil - Bayonne, Francia - Charlottetown, Canadá - Santorini, Thera, Grecia - Mangareva, Polinesia - San gimignano, Italia - Armant, Egipto_

Esas eran las casas seguras de Liv que nadie en su familia lo sabía, excepto la última, la última era mi casa segura, en mi propio país, donde soy originario, no exactamente esa ciudad, pero recuerdo pasear por ella con mi madre, era un buen recuerdo. Ciudades demasiado pobladas o escasamente, todas tan distinta como la anterior, provistas lo suficiente para quedarnos solo un par de semanas, incluso papeles falsos, pelucas y ropa diferente en cada una, sabíamos que un día sería necesario, todo estaba listo para salir corriendo de Gotham

-hum… creo que ya lo tengo Dami-dijo el pelirrojo-pero

-solo... cuando sea necesario vas a ir a buscarnos, Wilkes, escucha atentamente mis instrucciones

-Dami me estas asustando-dijo nervioso- no vamos a perder

-no es por si perdemos o ganamos es por si hay demasiado en juego

Demasiado en juego

Esa era la frase que había dicho Liv a principio de esta guerra, lo recuerdo perfectamente "estamos en esto juntos… ya me había dado cuenta de que a pesar de cualquier dificultad vas a seguir a mi lado, como yo al tuyo, así que ¿Cuál es el plan? No quiero abandonar ¿pero y si hay demasiado en juego?" Me había tomado solo un par de semanas planear, arreglar la seguridad de cada punto en el mapa, al igual que ella, nos turnamos para que lentamente en solo en un par de semanas estuviera todo preparado.

-hay acciones de Enterprise a tu nombre, diferentes compañías, es tu dinero

-n-no lo quiero

-salte del trabajo, acéptalo como tu… bono de renuncia o algo parecido, es de nuestra parte

-estas actuando como si todo se fuera a acabar, sabes

-no solo… solo es por precaución, además, lo mereces … haz hecho un increíble trabajo, vamos, acéptalo y quédate callado de esto

-solo por guardar tu secreto, solo ocupare lo necesario mientras busco otro trabajo

-bien… iras a buscarnos, entenderás todo-dijo dándole un collar- escóndelo y cuando sea necesario ábrelo, tiene un dibujo, si unes lo que te dije con esto entenderás donde debes buscarnos ¿quedo claro?

-c-claro

El collar relicario de Liv, un pequeño tubo que siempre tuvo una nota de su madre antes de morir ahora guardaba el secreto de como íbamos a volver a la vida. Colin se lo puso inmediatamente y trato de cambiar el tema, ya no había más que hablar, ni nada más que decir, la información podía ser escuchada por alguien y Colin era el único que podía confiar en estos momentos.

De repente apareció Liv, corriendo desesperada, ahora usaba una peluca castaña en el día, solo por protección, apenas llego me quedo mirando con unos ojos de desesperación, Colín le preparo té mientas ella trataba de relajarse acostada en el sillón

-tu padre tiene micrófonos en tu departamento

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -dijo Colin

-es solo una suposición-dijo aturdida- n-no quiero arriesgarme a decirte mi problema ahora… pero tenemos una emergencia

\- ¿Dónde vamos? -dijo el pelinegro

-n-no lo sé-dijo la mujer- solo tengo que confirmar mi problema, si… aun no es seguro

\- confió en ti-dijo el pelinegro- pero… estas bien?

-sí, no te preocupes-sonrió levemente- ¿le dijiste?

-sí, pero en el parque cerca de la fuente, donde el ruido confundiría cualquier palabra

-eres un genio

-solo no se lancen tantos mimos delante de mí-dijo el pelirrojo- pidamos algo de comida para calmar el ambiente ¿te parece? Quizás un poco de comida arregle nuestras caras

\- ¿Qué caras? -dijo la mujer sorprendida

-solo esta bromeando no le hagas caso-dijo el pelinegro- estas hermosa como siempre

-c-como siempre-dijo algo sorprendida- n-no se…v-voy a darme un baño ¿sí? -dijo antes de salir de la habitación

\- ¿dije algo malo?

-no lo sé-dijo intrigado- solo estoy pensando… cuando pasara antes que te vayas y cuando pasara para que vuelvas

-no te preocupes vamos a volver

Vamos a volver

Esa era la promesa que habíamos hecho juntos, los 3 más bien, íbamos a volver a reunirnos, "somos los tres mosqueteros" decía siempre Colin, "juntos podríamos derrotar incluso a Darkseid". Liv siempre se reía de lo que decía Colin, tenían una amistad bastante fuerte, salían de compras juntos y podían estar charlando y viendo telenovelas toda la tarde. Manteníamos los cariños a raya, aunque el de repente se cubría los ojos y nos daba un minuto. Era el mejor amigo que pude haber deseado.

La última vez que salimos, más bien, que estuvimos reunidos fue cuando él dijo que debíamos ir a comer una hamburguesa a una comida rápida, una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer a Liv y Colin. Y a pesar de que había dejado de ser vegetariano por mi propia salud algunas veces miraba esas decadentes hamburguesas y deseaba no comer carne de nuevo.

-solo ensalada con algo de pollo, oh Dami eres el peor-dijo Colin mirándole- no puedes no comerte una hamburguesa con nosotros

-olvídenlo si quisiera comer grasa solo comería grasa

-la grasa no es tan delicioso como esto, Dami-dijo sonriente la mujer- no disfrutarías la grasa

-animales de granja con pan y un poco de lechuga no es saludable

-Cariño-dijo la mujer sujetando su mano- no se trata de ser saludable-dijo riendo

Liv iba a dar su primera mordida cuando se escuchó, un fuerte estruendo, nos levantamos a prisa y ella salió corriendo primero, ni siquiera dijimos algo, salimos tras el sonido. Estaban robando una joyería, entramos a prisa y dentro había algunos encapuchados, tenían armas y estaban desesperados por atacarnos. Ella salto a prisa y desarmo a uno con un rápido golpe, apunto a otro mientras que Colin se lanzó para que no le apuntara, ni siquiera tuve que moverme, en caso de que algo pasara yo sabía que ellos iban a poder manejarlo.

Liv estaba animada pero aun hambrienta pensando en que iba a pedir para llevar a casa, Colin solo hablaba de como mi novia lo había desarmado, y yo solo estaba feliz de estar con ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

Han pasado exactamente 3 años desde que desaparecieron

Tres años

La guerra pidió la cabeza de Liv, y ella fingió darla, como siempre con una carta escondida bajo su manga. Quemo su cuartel general, con lo que creo fue la mejor recreación de un cuerpo humano, no era humano y estaba tan quemado como para pensar en que no podía serlo. Los peces gordos estaban contentos, eso importaba.

Damian se fue con ella, solo unos meses después, 3 para ser exactos, el ya no soportaba las peleas con su padre, ni ser Robin. Tenía todo preparado, sabía que incluso aguantaría solo 3 meses antes de irse con ella. Soy su mejor amigo, ese es mi trabajo saber que me dirá antes de que me lo diga

-si tan solo… escuchas una cosa, debes decírmelo

-claro señor

Perdóname Dios, créeme no estoy mintiendo, no dijo que tenía que escuchar una cosa de Damian o de Liv, solo dijo una cosa y yo no sé cuál es. Esos juegos mentales son gracias a mi amigo, el me los enseño, cada uno de ellos, solo prefiero engañarme a mí mismo antes que a alguien más, sobre todo al gran detective

-amo Colin, una palabra

Dios no me hagas mentirle a Alfred, ¡míralo! Su cara deslumbre preocupación por su hijo, el chico que cuido de los diez años ¿Cómo iba yo a mentirle a él? Siempre fue tan amable conmigo, tan bueno, que no pensaba jamás decepcionarlo

-Alfie… créeme, me mata hacer esto

-solo dígame… si sabe que él está bien

-sé que tiene un plan y cuando sea el momento lo buscare

-es ahora el momento, la crisis en la familia Marchetti solo está empeorando, sin su reina el

reino muere

-pero una reina siempre es reina… por eso la necesitan, lo mismo escuche de Jay, lo se… creo…

solo no quiero molestarlos

-debe hacerlo antes de que sea tarde… si la familia Marchetti muere causara un desequilibrio

en la mafia y en Gotham

-no solo Gotham… Marchetti está dispersado en todos los continentes Alfred… bueno, voy a

pensarlo, aunque quisiera tengo que resolver el problema de que no se exactamente donde

esta.

Las casas seguras, esa era la mejor pista que tenía, si estaban en un lugar debía ser en una casa segura, me fui directo a la casa de Dami, he vivido ahí desde que se fue, he alimentado la única planta de Liv que tenía y también a Alfred, el gato, no se había movido desde que se fueron. Me senté en la mesa y lo primero que hice fue recordar los nombres que me dijo Damian

Batticaloa, Elista, Sanya, Vacaria, Bayonne, Charlottetown, Thera, Mangareva, San Gimignano, Armant

Estaba seguro de que algunos eran nombres de ciudades, aunque los otros sonaban simplemente inventados, aunque lo dudaba, tuve que ir a la biblioteca y sacar diez libros, todos diferentes, pero solo uno útil, luego pase por un mercado antiguo que vendían libros copiados ilegalmente y me lleve otro, nadie sabría que lo tenía e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que le faltara más de una hoja

-hum- dijo el pelinegro mirando los libros que tenía en la mesa- podrías al menos pedir ayuda

-no… no creo que ellos quisieran

-vamos, Liv es mi jefa y sin ofenderte Colin, pero no tiene un entrenamiento correcto de

detective

-¿si no me lo dio Batman no es correcto?

-no dije eso… tampoco es muy bueno, solo tecnología, hablo de real detective

-eres confuso Jason-dijo el pelirrojo

-las ciudades ¿están sobrepobladas?

-no todas

-bueno, descártalas

\- ¿Qué?

-Damian odia esos lugares, si se escondieron no deben estar ahí, incluso apostaría que están

establecidos en una sola

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-muéstrame lo que hay en el collar

Me quede algo asombrado, seguro que Liv le había dicho algo, aunque lo más posible es que no, la miraba tanto que seguramente se dio cuenta que yo lo tenía y que ella no, quizás no la amaba, pero su admiración estaba tan cerca del amor que incluso él no se daría cuenta. Lo abrí cuidadosamente para extraer un trozo de papel negro sin ningún dibujo

-bromeas- dijo el pelirrojo molesto

-no, apaga las luces

Hice caso y el papel se ilumino, era un viejo truco que tenía con Jason, tinta que brilla en la oscuridad, marcaba como una constelación las casas seguras, lo supe inmediato luego de ver tantos mapas, pero había uno que tenía un circulo fuera del punto encerrándole, todos tenían diferentes dibujos, pero este me llamo la atención de inmediato.

-es aquí Jason, lo se

\- ¿la toscana? ¿bromeas?

-por que?

-es demasiado obvio… aunque, todos lo descartarían, demasiado obvio y a la vez ingenioso

-ellos están ahí, lo presiento

-bueno ¿te gusta volar?

-n-no

-mala suerte

Si mi señor quisiera que voláramos, tendríamos alas, pero no tenemos. Jason me obligo a subir al avión con una mochila mal empacada, tenía cambio como para 3 días, ahora me doy cuenta porque a Damian el parece tan molesto Jason, es demasiado impulsivo, solo tenemos una pequeña pista, pero para el parecía suficiente. Cuando el horror de volar termino me quede en el aeropuerto mirando a todo el mundo, yo con suerte se algo de italiano, alguna que otra frase que se la salió a Liv, estaba con un viejo diccionario, de la biblioteca tratando de llegar a San Gimignano. Tuve que tomar 3 autobuses diferentes, una amable señora me dijo como llegar mientras tuve que cargar sus maletas en el taxi que se iba al centro de Florencia.

Me detuvo por el hambre en un pequeño café, tuve que cambiar dinero y fue más complejo de lo que pensé (gracias por las pobres matemáticas) no sabía cuánto vale cada moneda, pero por el ambiente parecía caro. Me senté mirando un parque lleno de arboles y personas, un café llego a mi mesa y dije torpemente que gracias "grazie" y la muchacha me sonrió. Me quedé mirando alrededor perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que en una pastelería que tenía algunas mesas, desvié la mirada y lo vi, él me estaba mirando fijamente con esos ojos de gato. Movió levemente en la cabeza para que no me levantara, alzo la mirada para que yo lo hiciera y viera una cámara, se levantó y se fue caminando. Rápidamente me levante y tome la servilleta que había dejado con una dirección en ella, la rompió en mil pedazos antes de ir botando los trozos por diferentes basureros. Llegue a un oscuro callejón con algunas casas y de repente una puerta se abrió.

Salte rápidamente dentro cerrando la puerta, jamás tuve miedo de ser impulsivo, pero me quede un poco asustado al ver a una niña pequeña delante de mí de un vestido azulado, con le pelo negro corto y con la piel levemente tostada.

-tío

-¿t-tio?


	8. Chapter 8

-Ophelia-hablo el pelinegro

-papá, el tío

\- ¡¿Tío?!

-podrías calmarte Colin

-s-soy tío…-dijo acercándose a la niña- tío

-podrías calmarte un poco ¿no?

Ahí estaba mi amigo pelirrojo en el suelo tocándole la cabeza a mi pequeña, a Ophelia, ella estaba sonriendo y riendo mientras tocaba las pecas de su cara con su dedo índice, aún parecía un chiquillo a pesar de ser un adulto. Luego de unos momentos se levantó y me abrazo fuertemente, sentí como trato de contener las lágrimas, pero creo que yo también lo hice, lo extrañé.

-creo que no te he visto hace cientos de años

-tres años no son para tanto… ¿y, que paso con mi retiro?

-tu padre, está loco por verte

-no es eso

-Marchetti obviamente… Liv tiene que volver

-lo suponía, es solo ver su expresión

\- ¿Dónde está?

-está comprando algo para la hora del té

\- ¿y Ophelia?... cuando

-oh apenas nos fuimos, Liv ya lo sabía, me lo dijo cuando llegamos a la primera casa segura, volamos hasta que Liv pudo nos quedamos en Europa esos meses, luego nos quedamos aquí, de hecho, llegaste en el momento perfecto, nos íbamos a mover de nuevo.

-menos mal… las cosas están derrumbando, ella tiene que ir a poner orden

\- ¿orden? -dijo la mujer - ¡Colin!

Ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo mientras la sujeto ahora llorando a mares, era casi su hermana y había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, yo al menos me despedí. Ophelia saltaba emocionada mientras que el seguía gimoteando.

Pero las noticias a ella le dieron de golpe, se quedó mirando a Ophelia todo el momento, seguramente pensando que haríamos ahora ¿escondernos? ¿volver?

-Hunter… ¿de verdad?

-es un buen nombre-dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿y pareces un ninja? ¿de verdad? -dijo el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada- Hunter y Abuse… bueno no suena tan mal

-creo que no-dijo más tranquilo- Liv

-… ¿hum?... Hunter… si lo escuche

-es mejor que Robin ¿no? -dijo el pelirrojo

-vamos a volver, no te preocupes… ya compré los boletos

-pero…

-Ophelia estará feliz de pasar tiempo con Alfred, lo prometo, ella estará segura

-en esa casa fría-suspira- bueno... creo… solo será un poco

Liv se veía intranquila, se perdida en sus pensamientos, seguramente pensaba en que, si recordaba como romper huesos, o como amenaza a alguien, pero quizás era solo Ophelia.

Recuerdo cuando me lo dijo, nos detuvimos en Armant, nuestra primera parada juntos, estaba cubriéndose completamente, había pasado desapercibida en todo el caos del medio oriente. Solo tuve que ver sus ojos pardos para saber que era ella, antes de que siquiera me acercara para tocarle me detuvo con su dedo sobre mis labios y me miro. " _Vamos a tener compañía"_ inmediatamente me asuste, pero ella pego una risita, mi paranoia al parecer le parecía graciosa porque ella solo dijo " _esta es un poco más pequeña y ruidosa"_ la ropa le había cubierto lo suficiente para que no notara su vientre crecer. Me tomó totalmente desprevenido, estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera pude sostenerse, me tomo al menos 5 minutos sonreír, porque no estaba seguro de como había sucedido en medio de la crisis, pero estaba feliz, porque ahora tenía una familia, algo por lo que seguir

Ophelia le había hecho sentirse tranquila, segura, no importaba nada más que nosotros y ella. Ophelia un nombre totalmente ajeno a nuestras costumbres, pero lo suficientemente nuestro para acostumbrarnos, solo un día salió de mi boca tan natural como cuando decía Liv.

-tío!

Todd reacción casi igual que Colin, no podía creer que Liv había tenido una hija y conmigo, ella era tan anónima como yo lo fui cuando era Al Ghul. Se encariñaron de inmediato, mientras nosotros trazábamos como seguir, agradecí que mi padre no estuviera en Gotham " _algo de Catwoman, seguramente de misión-vacaciones"_ dijo Todd, no tardaron en aparecer los demás, todos sorprendidos menos Alfred, que parecía tan relajado como cuando yo llegué a la mansión"

-no quiero involucrar a nadie… ni siquiera Jason

-oh, pero yo soy parte de tu familia Liv

-sí, pero este es mi tema… solo necesito reunirme con mi familia y trazar un plan… ya hice el llamado, nos reuniremos esta noche

-debes dejarnos ayudarte

-su trabajo es actuar cuando la leche ya está derramada, protejan a mi pequeña y esperen a que les avise… si los llamo atrápenlos a todos, incluso a mi

\- ¿¡que?!

-no puedes entregarte

-puedo entregarme y darles un buen trato a Gordon, no se preocupen…

-si Batman te descubre-dijo Tim- él no te dejara salir

-lo se… pero ya tengo todo planeado… sólo ocúpense de cuidar a mi pequeña, además… ¿acaso debería temerle al murciélago? Él no es tan diferente a mi

Todos la quedaron mirando tan sorprendida, vi debilidad detrás de sus ojos, pero solo antes de llegar, apenas pisó Gotham ya sabía qué hacer, esa es mi esposa. Bueno, no legalmente, creo que jamás podríamos legalmente, pero ella es tanto mía como yo le pertenezco, es decir, completamente. Ophelia me mira curiosa ante la atención de sus "tíos" pero parece contenta, jamás tuvo demasiado tiempo para hacer amigos, solo éramos los 3 todo el tiempo

\- ¿necesitas algo?

-solo mi espada, iré por ella ahora

\- ¿t-tu espada? -

-Dami-sonrió- solo confía en mi

Una antigua Jian, forjada hace cientos de años, pero tan reluciente como si fuera de ayer, y aunque estuviera usando espada como siendo la jefa Marchetti siempre usaba un vestido, su piel aclarada, incluso peluca, todo para cubrir suficiente a nuestra familia.

No pude evitarlo, la seguí y sabía que todos estaban detrás de ella, vigilando que no cometa alguna locura.

Nos quedamos afuera de un almacén esperando que apareciera, habíamos puesto un micrófono, pero todas las señales esteban apagados, incluso las nuestras, estábamos inseguros si acercarnos siquiera a escuchar.

-ella está bien

-cómo lo sabes? -dijo Tim

-es Liv, siempre está bien-dijo Colin

-eso en realidad no dice mucho ¿no? -dijo Dick

-es lo suficiente-dijo Jason- solo espero que Bruce no se meta en este

-en cualquier momento aparecerá

-Alfred no nos delataría ¿no? -dijo Colin nervioso

-claro que no-

Respondimos todos al unísono, el problema no es que Alfred nos acusara con mi padre, el problema es que él tiene viejos trucos para saber que estamos en problemas.

Volteamos todos al menor ruido, la puerta del almacén se abrió a prisa para dejar salir a unas caras conocidas, algunos jefes de la mafia murmurando, pero parecía todo en orden hasta que la vi arrastrar a uno a la calle, desde la camisa y lo dejo en el suelo. Los demás solo siguieron caminando y fue cuando llego Gordon, los tomo a todos tranquilamente, incluso a Liv, tratamos de mantenernos en calma, pero ella parecía saber lo que hacía, incluso se dio el gusto de entregarle su espada y ella guiarse por sí mismo a su patrulla

-tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Jason golpeándose con la mano abierta en la cara-

\- ¿Olivia Marchetti se acaba de entregar?

\- diablos… esto va mal

-p-podemos hablar con Gordon, n-no?

-no-dijo el menor- vamos a dejar a Liv, ella sabe lo que hace

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!-dijo Red Hood molesto- ¡crees que porque ahora andas con pijama de ninja eres un adulto! -bramo- ¿acaso piensas dejarla sola?

-confió en ella


	9. Chapter 9

-e-ella es mi… amiga-dijo el pelirrojo nervioso

\- ¿Colin Wilkes? ¿es ese su nombre?

-si señor…d-digo comisionado, señor

-puedes calmarte niño ¿es tu primera vez en un departamento de policía?

-si-desvía la mirada- soy la persona más cercana de la no mafia que tiene Liv, digo, Olivia

\- ¿Dónde la conociste, chico?

-en un parque, se acercaron unos extranjeros y yo no les entendía nada de nada, ella hablaba, pero no sabía qué lugar se referían, así que le dije como y luego fuimos por un helado…

-ella dijo lo mismo-dijo finalmente- tienes 5 minutos chico ¿quedo claro?

Entre apresurado, estaba más que asustado y nervioso de mentir, dios piadoso perdóname, es casi una mentira, fue eso un día después que la conocí, ella quería conocerme sola, sin Damian interfiriendo.

En una pequeña sala ella estaba sentada, aun con su elegante vestido, aun siendo interrogada, ella no era cualquier criminal, la tenían atendida como una dama porque su familia podía irrumpir y acabar con todos.

Ella se acercó rápido y me abrazo escondiéndose en mi hombro, soltó un suspiro y me hizo dar un salto, la rodee con mis brazos y escuche

-voy a entregar nombres, van a dejar a mi familia marchar de Gotham y a mí me cambiaran mi nombre, todo está bien, solo debo quedarme aquí

\- ¿segura?

-solo esperen a que llegue, casa segura numero 3

-oh, de acuerdo, estaremos ahí

-cómo está mi pequeño felino-dijo ya apartándose- ¿fuiste a verle?

-si! -sonrió – está perfectamente come mucho y quiere estar jugando en todo momento, pero descuida, yo se cuidarlo

-eso espero-dijo más tranquila- Colin debes tener cuidado ¿sí? No escuchen lo que digan los demás, estoy bien

-me preocupas-toma su mano- nadie en tu casa me ha llamado

-déjalos, nunca fuimos tan unidos, no hagas caso

-me preocupas

-stronzo! -dijo riendo- no seas así

-esa palabra la conozco me la dices mucho Liv, no lo digas aquí-dijo avergonzado

-Stronzo mío-dijo tranquila- ten cuidado-le abraza y susurra- transfiere el dinero a las cuentas fantasmas que te dije, estaremos bien

Ella me beso ambas mejillas con tanta tranquilidad que no podía creerlo, ella, la jefa de la mafia iba a dejar de ser Olivia Marchetti, ahora iba a tener un nombre tan común que no sonaría tan emocionante como el suyo. Ella me dejo muchas instrucciones, en caso de cualquier cosa, plan F al menos es este, no recuerdo la letra solo recuerdo el procedimiento, transfiere todo el dinero, de 12 cuentas a 12 cuentas diferentes, desde diferentes dispositivos, todo diferente. Estoy tratando de adivinar que nombre le gustaría tener a Liv mientras pienso que le gustaría comer a Damian y Lia

\- ¿protección de testigos?

\- ¿no sabías? -dijo el pelirrojo- pensé que…

-recuerda, no hablar de trabajo, no demasiado… bueno, ese era su plan maestro… vaya

\- ¿y tú? ¿vas a hacer tu último gran final?

-Robin se fue hace años, recuerda… no sé qué hablaremos solo queda esperar

\- ¿Dónde está? -dijo la niña

-está trabajando

-mama no trabaja-dijo ella riendo

-si lo tiene… pero creo que ya no más-dijo acariciándole la cabeza- te gusto la ropa que te dio Alfred

-está bien… ¡pero quiero salir!

-oh… vamos a salir, cuando mama llegue

\- ¿Qué? -dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido

-bueno… si ella está haciendo esto es porque se cansó de que vivamos escondidos… su vida era peligrosa y así Ophelia podrá ir a la escuela, recibir todos los beneficios de ser Wayne

\- ¿Wayne? -dijo la niña curiosa

-Wayne es tu apellido y el mío y en un futuro cercano, el de tu madre

De repente escuchamos la puerta y Damian se levantó de inmediato, él estaba seguro de que era Liv, le hablaba tan tranquilo que cuando vio a su padre se quedó helado y yo también. La única que se acerco fue Ophelia, salto sorprendida tratando de asustar al nuevo invitado, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro, aquí otra persona que no le teme a el murciélago, su nieta

\- ¿Damian?

-p-padre… no esperaba que pudieras entender lo que sucede

-claro que lo sé, Liv está en la policía

\- ¿policía? -dijo la niña sorprendida- ¿papa?

\- ¿papa?

-está trabajando con los policías Lia-dijo Colin tomándola en los brazos- vamos, i-iremos por un helado, solo no destrocen mi apartamento

1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 – 8 – 9 – 10…

Cuéntalo cuanto se necesario Colin, necesitas tranquilidad mental para pensar cómo iba a pagar el arreglo de su apartamento, claro Bruce Wayne podía encargare de eso con un chasquido, pero no es lo mismo. A veces olvido que Damian es rico, excesivamente rico, parece tan común para mí, también Liv, aunque use vestidos costosos, ellos siempre son naturales conmigo, ni que hablar de esta niña, ella con un helado está contenta conmigo paseando como si me conociese de toda su vida, gracias dios por los 3 años

\- ¿tío?

-que pasa Lia?

-quien?

-quien era el hombre que llego?

-si

-bueno ese es el padre de tu padre, dios no me deja mentir ¿sabes? Es tu abuelo

\- ¿mentir?

-no sé qué dijo tu padre sobre el viejo Bruce, la cosa es que tu padre y tu abuelo no tiene exactamente una buena relación, ellos no se han hablado en mucho tiempo... vamos a dejar que ellos se entiendan, solo un rato

Lia parece lo suficientemente convencida que no vuelve a preguntar nada más sobre el tema, creo que, si es hija de Damian, entiende más rápido de lo que demoro en decir las palabras. Mire mi celular por enésima vez para ver si había noticias de Liv, pero nada, estaba preocupado, pero en parte sabía que ella era lo suficientemente lista y fuerte para hacerlo sola. Sigo en el parque tratando de hacer tiempo cuando apareció Red Hood, como civil, con una bolsa de regalo, al parecer ahora tenía alguien más con quien encariñarse, alguien que no estuviera con su hermano, ella no le dejaría por nadie más nunca.

-tío! -dijo emocionada corriendo hasta el- ¡Jay!

-mi revoltosa niña-dijo sacudiéndole el cabello- ¿cabello corto? ¿Qué te paso?

-oh, Alfred pensó que era mejor… un cambio de imagen

-así que… publico-dijo dándole la bolsa- te traje una pelota, para que juguemos Lia

-gracias

Ella sonrió y comenzó a jugar con Jason que entre tiros me hablaba un poco, nunca tuvimos problemas, el entiende que me arriesgue, no me cree un loco por ser Abuse. Tampoco es que seamos los grandes amigos, pero es agradable tener un amigo, aunque sea uno bastante loco.

Volvimos a casa y exactamente como pensaba estaba hecho un desastre, Jason solo soltó una risa mientras acomodaba la mesa y dejaba la tarta que había escogido Lia para cenar. En el sofá estaba Damian, serio y pensativo, con más de una marca de una pelea física y ya sin su padre merodeando

\- ¿y?

-dejará que haga lo que quiera ahora que Liv no será parte de la mafia

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Jason sorprendido

-libro a su familia, lo que quedaba en Gotham, por algunos datos de la mafia

-protección a testigos-dijo el algo dudoso- bueno no sé si funcione, pero al menos estamos para cubrirle

-funcionara… ¿sabes por que? Porque ellos saben que estoy ahí, soy el Batman de la mafia, no quieren saber quién soy, solo esperan que no aparezca cuando menos lo espera-dijo la mujer al aparecer


	10. Chapter 10

Liv era una mujer inteligente, ella siempre oculto sus características, cuando se presentaba con otros miembros de la mafia ella siempre se veía de cabello negro y largo, gafas y piel más tostada, se bronceaba de vez en cuando. Así que cuando apareció en casa con el cabello castaño rojizo y con su color natural de piel, me sorprendí, casi no la reconocí, aunque había algo que siempre me hacía sentir amor por ella, esa sonrisa

\- ¡estoy en casa!

-mami-dijo la niña corriendo hasta sus brazos- ¡linda!

\- ¿oh, te gusta?

-ahora… como deberíamos llamarte-dijo Jason algo nervioso

-oh Dami sabe-dijo sonriente

-Marian… Mars Lawson… pero solo por unos días, luego serás Wayne

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron todos sorprendidos

-siempre decidiendo todo por si mismo-dijo Colin sonriente

-bueno… al menos estas bien Mars-dijo Jason- bueno, no sé qué tiene planeado, pero ya me voy a casa, demasiada niña de 3 años por hoy

Ella sonrió tranquila, parecía tan raro tener que llamarla de otra manera, no más "Liv" no más "Marchetti" no más mafia, o eso suponía. La vi mirándose al espejo extrañada, estaba acostumbrada a su vieja identidad, no la culpaba, es como cuando dejé de ser Robin, no podía evitar mirarme al espejo y decir "ya no debes responder a Robin, ahora eres the Hunter". Ella se volvió a verme, no habíamos tenido un momento a solas desde antes que la detuvieran, quizás demasiado tiempo, siempre fuimos 3 y ahora Colin se la había llevado para comprar juguetes, los suyos propios, no podíamos darnos el lujo que nos viera así que comprábamos en mercado de pulgas y tan pronto como llegaban nos deshacíamos de ellos.

Mars me miro con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer relajada pero aún estaba nerviosa de que la viera, me acerque a ella con una sonrisa y le bese, aún estaba algo inquieta así que la senté sobre mis piernas rodeándole con los brazos

\- ¿hay algún problema?

-no piensas que esto es raro?

-creo que olvidas quien era

-no podría jamás Dami

\- solo debo acostumbrarme a decirte Mars y no Liv, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma de siempre

-gracias… ¿pero te gusta cómo me veo?

-hum

\- ¿hum? -dijo con la ceja alzada- ¿realmente quieres empezar así?

-creo que te falta algo, querida, solo es eso-dijo buscando en su bolsillo- a tu novio pegado a ti para siempre

No soy realmente romántico, al menos hablando, así que esa fue la mejor manera de pedirle que fuera mi esposa, mi oficial esposa delante de todo el mundo, delante de Gotham. Ya había planeado como decirle al mundo, después de todo, Gotham ansiaba escuchar que le había pasado al hijo de Bruce Wayne, el solo decía "sin comentarios" cada vez que preguntaban por mí, creo sinceramente que le enojada mas que le mejor detective del mundo no me encontrara, o que no quisiera hacerlo.

Marian miro mi anillo tan sorprendida, que se quedó un momento sin habla, a veces eso es mucho pedir de ella, la llame por su nuevo nombre, tendríamos que acostumbrar a Ophelia para eso, me quedo mirando sorprendida

-sé que el rojo es tu color preferido, pero sé que el verde es el segundo… creo que a Marian le gustaría más el verde

-tienes razón… me encanta-dijo antes de ponérselo- amore mio

-recuerda, ya no eres italiana

-oh… eso si que es difícil sabes

-lo sé, pero es mejor dejar las costumbres delatadoras de ahora en adelante

\- ¿y tú plan, Dami? ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-vamos a tener una familia, como siempre pensamos que no podríamos tenerla, una real, vamos a comprar una casa, vamos a llevar a Ophelia a clases y tú vas a ser, por primera vez en tu vida, lo que tú quieras

\- ¿Qué?

-ya escuchaste-le besa- como empiezas de cero creo que Marian Lawson puede ser lo que quiera

-solo se ser un fantasma

Mire por enésima vez a Mars que estaba contemplando su anillo mientras deliberadamente mi hija redecoraba las murallas con crayones, bueno como amante del arte creo que no podría decirle que no siga con eso. Estoy preparando la cena porque esta noche mi padre va a conocer oficialmente a mi futura esposa e hija, esto va a ser más horrible de lo que imaginaba, estoy seguro, ese viejo solo piensa cuadrado, y eso es mucho decir viniendo de mí.

-Mars, deberías ir a vestir a Ophelia

\- ¿hum?... lo siento, estoy encantada con este anillo ¡es verde! -dijo emocionada- me recuerda…

-oh, no me digas-dijo desde la cocina- al cuadro que vimos juntos la primera vez ¿recuerdas?

-sabes que vamos a necesitar después, uno de esos... y mi espada con tu katana colgadas

\- ¿con Ophelia? -se acerca a ella- tienes que estar bromeando

-muy alto-dijo ella sonriente- es como tus recuerdos en tu viejo apartamento-dijo emocionada- Lia, ve a la ducha que tu abuelo llegara en cualquier momento

\- ¿vas a cantar? -dijo ella deteniéndose de pintar

\- ¿quieres que te cante? -dijo ella

Era una costumbre que solo desarrollo cuando nació Ophelia, ella le cantaba para mantenerla tranquila, eso la mantenía en paz y atenta, como cuando yo le leo libros, aunque eso parece fácil es más difícil de lo que parece. Termine la cena cuando escuche la puerta, pero para mí desgracia, aunque ya lo había previsto, no venía solo, mis "hermanos" se rieron de mi delantal, que usualmente usaba Mars.

No tardo en aparecer Ophelia en un vestido azul oscuro, saltando y riendo buscando a Todd para comenzar a jugar con bloques de lego cuando se encontró amenazada por los ojos de mi padre, de oculto de inmediato detrás de mí.

\- ¡no quiero!

-Ophelia, no hay problema estoy a tu lado y tu madre aparecerá en un minuto

-tranquilo Damian…Ophelia no voy a hacerte daño

-claro Bruce eso es lo menos amenazador de la vida

-lo siento Bruce-dijo la mujer al aparecer- Lia-se agacha y le acaricia la cabeza- él está bien, es tu abuelo-sonrió- es bueno

-no-se cubre los ojos- no abuelo

-oh… -dijo Jason- eso debió doler

-cállate Jason-dijo Dick - no alientes sus malas costumbres

-bueno no puedes obligarla ¿no? -hablo red Hood

-pero tampoco puede actuar como Damian, es malo para ella-dijo Tim

-solo denle un segundo-dijo Damian tranquilo- vamos Mars, traumas de familia, quedamos

-oh, demonios… bueno, Lia mírame a los ojos

-mami-dijo la pequeña al mirarla- no se

\- ¿no sabes?... bueno, voy a contarte un secreto ¿eres lo suficientemente grande para saberlo?

\- ¡si!

\- ¿recuerdas las historias que te contaba al dormir? -ella asiente- ¿recuerdas el héroe? - volvió a asentir- él es ese héroe, el murciélago

\- ¿Qué?

-así es-dijo la mujer sonriente- puedes decirle que te cuente la historia que quieras

\- ¿de verdad? -dijo la niña mirando a su abuelo

-va a hacerlo de todas maneras-dijo la mujer- siéntate un momento con el antes de la cena ¿sí?

-si

La mujer sonrió mas tranquila y los demás le dieron un espacio, Ophelia se quedó mirándole algo nerviosa, así que finalmente le obedeció, se sentó al lado de Titus en el suelo esperando impaciente que mi padre comenzara a contar alguna de sus historias de detective

-nos vamos a casar, mañana… va a venir alguien a traer los papeles, vamos a firmar y listo-dijo la mujer

\- ¿no quieren acaso algo más emocionante, señorita? -hablo Alfred

-hemos tenido una vida emociónate, Alfie-dijo ella riendo- estamos bien así, ahora tenemos a Lia, no podemos darnos esos lujos, prefiero unas vacaciones, unas verdaderas

\- ¿Dónde estuvieron? -dijo Bruce

-aquí y por allá, pero ya no hablemos de eso… ya no más… ese es el plan, caballeros y ya no se discute nada más…

\- ¿y Robin?

-no más Robin, mi nombre es ahora The Hunter, padre, no tenemos por que seguir hablando mas sobre todo esto, como dijo Mars

\- irán a cenar a casa al menos una vez en la semana, cuando yo esté presente

-veras a Lia 2 horas a la semana sin contar la cena-dijo ella autoritaria- iremos a las cenas y fingiremos ser quien quieres que seamos, pero nosotros vamos a tomar las decisiones sobre Lia


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿puedes no parecer un mapache? -dijo la mujer riendo- es decir, yo entiendo-le acomoda la corbata- entiendo que estés cansado, pero, no puedes ir de esa manera a trabajar ¿no crees?

\- bueno tener dos trabajos y además llegar a ti es cansado.

-tienes razón- dijo acomodándole la chaqueta- estas guapo-dijo coqueta

-no es el momento-sonrió- pero quien sabe luego, podemos vernos para almorzar

Cada mañana despertaba bastante dormilón, me duchaba entre gritos y llamadas de atención de parte de Mars, hacia nuestros hijos, para irse a la escuela. "Apresúrate" era el más común y de vez en cuando a mí también me tocaba escucharlo, aunque ser el jefe no debería importa de que llegue tarde, uno de los jefes.

Tuvimos otro hijo, Lorcan, si nuestros hijos tienen nombres poco comunes, pero eso los hace aún más especiales, Ophelia ya podía manejarse bien en cualquier situación, tiene 10 mientras que Lorcan solo 7. Son bastante peleadores, creo que si yo no me hubiera enamorado de Mars también seria de esa manera, creo que estaríamos peleando la mayoría del tiempo, personalidades demasiado fuertes por separado.

Me siento en la mesa y me espera un tazón de cereal con frambuesas y una taza de café mientras los niños llegan corriendo para comer, saludando apresurados mientras se comen a prisa la comida. Mars aparece sonriente, al parecer algo iba demasiado bien como para volver y ver que los chicos se están mirando con caras

-Mariam

\- ¿dime? -dijo tarareando

-estas bien?

-si Dami-dijo besándole la frente- solo estoy feliz

\- ¿debería preguntar?

\- no ahora, no es el momento

Era mejor esperar, jamás ahí que presionarla, si no todo se sale de control. Ella se volvió a los niños y le dio sus almuerzos, beso sus cabezas y ambos se voltearon cuando ella se despidió de mi con un beso y una caricia en la cara, como todos los días.

El trabajo es un poco (bastante) aburrido, al menos el de día, tenía que estar la mayoría del día en aburridas reuniones, aguantar conversaciones monótonas y los regaños de Drake, aunque esos sí que no los escuchaba.

Mientras tanto Mars estaba en su oficina, si, tenía la suya propia, no en mi edificio, claro está, era parte inversionista en una empresa, iba a reuniones aburridas igual que yo, seguramente mucho más emocionada que yo. Si que sabía verles la parte positiva a todas las cosas.

Escuche ruidos en los pasillos, así que me acerque a mirar, cuando la vi caminar hacia mí, el rojo siempre el había quedado bien cuando era Liv, pero ahora el verde si que le sentaba. Llego a mi lado y me beso entre los ruidos del piso de mi oficina, yo solté una sonrisa y ella me miro antes de caminar a la oficina y acomodarse en mi silla mirando hacia la ventana, quedarse contemplando hacia el parque.

\- ¿sabes que es interesante, señor Wayne?

-oh… señor Wayne-dije cerrando a la puerta- ¿que sucede?

-bueno… vine para decirte que lo hice

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Damian-dijo mirándole- acabo de vender mi última acción, las de Liv…

\- ¿Qué?... todo?

-también Colin y Jason, estamos oficialmente fuera de eso… solo quería informártelo en un lugar seguro

-oh… mi padre no sabía que aun tenías eso… ¿y que paso?

-bueno iba aislando cada vez más, vendiendo lentamente… por eso pasaron tantos años

-quizás demasiado

-y done todo el dinero a tu abuela, sé que no es...

-está bien-le toma el rostro- lo hiciste increíble ¿por eso estabas tan feliz?

-oh, no es eso-dijo riendo- solo estaba pensando que siempre usas el perfume que te di

-ya me queda poco… quizás necesitamos pasearnos por un mercado francés

-oh, pero por Gotham no hay mercados franceses

-estaba más pensando que podríamos tener unas vacaciones con los niños ¿Lannion?... algo nuevo, nuevas casas seguras

-suena como un plan

Usualmente teníamos uno que encuentro juntos, había que cultivar nuestro amor después de todo, a pesar de nuestros revoltosos hijos y de lo difícil que era todo entre el trabajo y nuestro ritmo de vida.

Luego de una ajetreada tarde llegamos a casa, para un poco de vida en familia, Ophelia leía tanto como podía, siempre con la nariz en un libro, mientras que Lorcan siempre estaba dibujando, yo me quedaba viendo alguna que otra película con Mars, o lo que quisiera hacer ella antes de que yo me fuera a mi otro trabajo, incluso una vez la había ayudado a intentar tejer, aunque solo yo aprendí como se hacía, ella sigue diciendo que era el problema de los palillos.

Ese día en particular estaba contenta, después de lo de Marchetti aún se sentía culpable de algunas cosas, pero ella estaba feliz, de verdad feliz, estaba acariciando a nuestro gato, Hamlet.

Pero algo se sentía raro en el aire, usualmente no hago caso a esas cosas, pero veo que nuestros hijos comparten miradas culposas, algo extraño en ellos. Voltee a verlos, pero ellos desviaron la mirada de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Dami?

-les pregunte a ellos

\- ¿Por qué no tenemos más abuelos y abuelas?

\- ¿Qué? Pero tiene a mi padre y a Alfred

-no es eso, papi -dijo la niña- nosotros solo… no sabemos nada de mamá

\- ¿Qué necesitan saber? -dijo la mujer

-bueno… ¿Por qué tu cabello es rojo? -dijo la niña cruzada de brazos- tengo un dibujo cuando era pequeña, tu cabello era negro, mama

-solo es un dibujo

\- ¡estoy segura!

-solo fue un cambio-dijo la mujer- solo cambie y a tu padre le gusto de esa manera-sonrió- eso no es raro

\- ¿y los abuelos?

-no tengo padres

-ayer llego una carta-dijo el niño- nona ¿es abuela?

-no es nada, olvídenlo -dijo la mujer levantándose- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? ¿pizza?

-¿cómo? -dijo la pequeña- ¿solo vas a ignorarnos madre?

El mismo tono condescendiente que tengo con mi padre ¿acaso mi hija era tan condescendiente como yo fui con mi padre? Mars era una madre excelente, no tenía por qué ponerse de esa manera. Me levante molesto y los mande a ambos a su cuarto en medio de las palabras enojadas de Ophelia. Lorcan se fue sin decir una palabra más pero su mirada, para mi mala suerte, era igual que su madre lo cual me hacía sentir horrible.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -dijo en un susurro- ¿decirle todo lo que paso?... ellos no entenderían

-estoy bastante dudoso sobre eso… ¿pero mentir? Eso suena aun peor

-bueno… podemos esperar su misericordia, son nuestros hijos

-eso me da miedo, yo no soy una persona que perdona-dijo mirándole- pero eres su madre quizás eso les haga recapacitar

-eso no te ayudo ¿cierto?

-no, claro que no-suspira- Mars, no te preocupes-le besa- démosle un minuto para tranquilizarse… ¿sí?, tiene que salir, les va a dar hambre

A veces olvido que mis hijos son mis hijos, aunque supongo que siendo Marian como era antes seguro que hacía lo mismo, se escabulleron fuera del apartamento, pero como también son mis hijos jamás los dejaría sin supervisión. Se había escapado por la ventana, escalera de emergencia, obviamente el camino más fácil, aunque no tenían ninguna pista, no había nada en casa que nos relacionara con Marchetti

\- ¿hacia dónde van? -dijo la mujer sentándose al lado del pelinegro

-van a la mansión… creo que creen que mi padre les dirá algo, aunque no saben nada, esperemos un rato y estoy seguro de que Alfred nos llamara pronto

\- ¿no deberíamos estar más preocupados?

-es solo una rabieta de niño, ellos son inteligentes, no tomaran decisiones tontas

Fue una decisión… quizás no tonta… pero si arriesgada, meterse a la cueva del murciélago no es fácil, debo decirlo, jamás pensé que harían eso.

Esperamos una hora antes de llamar a Alfred, hasta la mansión en taxi no era tanto tiempo, solo 15 minutos, ellos no habían siquiera tocado la puerta luego de una hora. Nos alarmamos, porque el GPS que tenían ambos en unos collares de plata que les compramos indicaban que si estaban. Se habían saltado toda la seguridad de la cueva, que no es tan fácil, para llegar a la computadora. No íbamos a llegar a tiempo

Pero Mariam tenía toda la fe "¿Cómo ellos podrían usar esa computadora?" Pues yo sabía que Ophelia sabia utilizarla y muy bien, Drake le había enseñado. Ellos ya habían salido y estaban sentado en el jardín con el viejo Titus, ambos en silencio a pesar de las palabras de Alfred de que entraran. Nos movimos en silencio y nos sentamos con ellos, ni siquiera quería tocar a Mariam, pero ella no se derrumbó, siguió con la mirada seria a mi lado

\- ¿Cómo no nos dijeron?... somo hijos de una mafiosa y del nieto de la persona más mala del mundo

\- ¿tenemos un gen malvado? -dijo el pequeño

-probablemente-dijo la niña

-debes estar bromeando-dijo el pelinegro cubriéndose el rostro esto- es bastante ridículo-los mira- ¿entienden siquiera que están hablando?

-nuestra madre es Olivia Marchetti, jefa de una de las familias más grandes de la mafia italiana en Gotham

-y del nieto de Ra´s Al Ghul, Damian Al Ghul

-esos ya no son nuestros nombres-dijo el más tranquilo

-ni siquiera sabemos bien quien son ustedes-dijo la menor- pero ustedes nos criaron… ¿entonces quiénes somos?

-son Ophelia y Lorcan sin importar el apellido que tenga-dijo la mujer- sin importar que nombres hayamos tenidos seguimos siendo sus padres… Wayne, ni Al Ghul, ni siquiera Marchetti marcara que clase de vida tienen, ni quienes son… si quieren saber que éramos… está bien, pero eso no es nada que ver con las personas que somos ahora

-es confuso-dijo el menor- quieren que seamos buenas personas, pero ustedes no eran buenas personas…

-decidimos ser buenas personas-dijo la mujer- es una decisión, no algo con lo que naces

-no creo que mama fuera capaz de romper ni matar a nadie-dijo el menor

-ya no soy esa persona…. Me entregue y ellos, Gordon y la policía me dieron una nueva identidad… quise ser una mejor madre para ustedes… así que deje todo atrás… y hoy deje la mafia atrás completamente… deje todo de lado, nosotros no tenemos que ver más con los Marchetti

\- ¿dejaste todo? -dijo la niña- ¿entonces somos italianos?

\- 1/2 italiano y ¼ egipcio, también americano…

\- ¿entonces no tenemos más familia que el abuelo Bruce?

-solo nona… ella los conoció a ambos cuando eran pequeños, pero no hemos ido a Italia en mucho tiempo

-pues vamos… ya aprendimos a volar el Bat-plane-dijo el menor-

Esos son mis hijos, aprender a robar el avión del abuelo antes de que nosotros le enseñáramos a hacerlo. Aunque claro yo tome el mando la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque mi padre trato de contactarnos la mayor parte del tiempo, seguimos nuestro rumbo. Yo y Mariam contábamos alguna cosa de nuestras vidas pasadas, ambos como si esas fueran las historias más viejas de la vida misma. Ellos ya no parecían asustados ni enojados, parecían intrigados y emocionados.

Grissini Tostado, seguía siendo un flacucho grissini tostado y Mariam seguía siendo su Oliva, ahora nuestros pequeños tenían otro nombre en que pensar Fiore y Gnocchi. Uno una sola vez en que le pregunte a nona porque nos ponía sobrenombres, la noche que nació Ophelia

"mi Oliva ha tenido tantos nombres que solo quería uno que fuera para mi propio"

Ellos parecían contentos con ese nombre, con lo que habían conocido, hasta que sonó el teléfono de la abuela, un viejo teléfono que yo no estaba segura de como seguía funcionando. Debo decir que no me sorprendió que Alfred estuviera llamando.

-como siempre no se puede tener un día libre

-claro, iré solo, tardare un par de horas, aun a pesar de que entre al espacio y me mueva más rápido, los niños se quedaran aquí con Mars

-su padre requiere la ayuda de la señorita también

\- ¿Qué?

-quiere que Hunter y Shadow estén en campo en unas 3 horas, será mejor que se apresure

Aquí otro nombre por el que llamarnos, The Hunter y Shadow, ella en realidad no le gustaba tanto utilizar sus habilidades aprendida en la mafia, pero de vez en cuando no hacia daño, sobre todo para proteger la cuidad. Los niños se apresuraron a llegar con Alfred mientras salíamos a prisa en una motocicleta, estaban ansiosos por ver de qué éramos realmente capaz


End file.
